I'll Be Good
by zacefronlvr14
Summary: Troy and Gabriella thought they could withstand the test of time. They've made it through middle school, high school, and now they're almost graduates of NYU. However, will Troy's new self and life destroy his friendship with Gabriella forever? (Inspiration/bits of info. from Summerland)


Troy and Gabriella could be mistaken for an old couple who always strived to dig under each's skin. The pair of friends had been since that summer of 2006 where they had just turned thirteen. Both of them had gone through hardships that most kids shouldn't have to face. From divorced parents to dead parents. Their friendship was the only part of their life that was normal, and they both craved that level ground. That summer in Playa Linda (both of which were new to the neighborhood) had brought unforgettable memories that many kids their age would experience in a typical summer. Summer days filled with water gun fights, hiking, watching movies. And then there were the nights filled with dinners and game nights at Gabriella's Aunt Ava's house. The two had grown close in the span of three months and had come up with the thought that their friendship would never end.

"That's one thing you'll never have to worry about...us." Troy said with a reassuring smile that made Gabriella feel almost certain that the special friendship they had would always be there, regardless of what life could possibly throw at them.

"Good, because life would kinda suck without you." Gabriella replied with a dramatic eye roll and smirk.

"Hmph," Troy scoffed in mockery but changed into a serious demeanor. "Ditto."

Circumstances of closeness had not faded, however life had changed for Gabriella and Troy, especially for Troy. Gabriella had noticed a shift in Troy lately which left an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She observed him as the sat across from each other in Gabriella's room, studying for their second semester of finals. She looked for signs, especially any aches and discomfort. She had noticed a limp, whenever he would walk, his passive aggressiveness and progressed irritation had seeped in at occasional times when they talked, something the level-headed Troy wouldn't do, he also seemed to never want to go home, always going over at his guy friends places, really late. But most of all, she had noticed a bruise on his upper arm that he just brushed off, when I asked him what had happened, saying it happened while he was playing soccer. Troy didn't play soccer. She did her best to put all of these factors together and came up with a possible conclusion that made her insides ached with worry.

"Hey Troy, can I ask you a question?" Gabriella asked trying to mask her unease.

"Uh, sure." Troy replied, not lifting his head from the textbook he was frantically marking.

Gabriella waited until his scribbling decreased to start the inevitable conversation. She decided to cut to the chase.

"What's going on at home?"

Troy froze for a second and Gabriella was not oblivious when seeing his change of posture., however quickly as Troy froze, he snapped out of it and continued to look at his textbook.

Troy had expected a question concerning the subject, not about his home life.

"Well, that's not a relevant question to what we're doing." Troy replied with no emotion in his voice.

"I think it is."

"What makes you think that something's going on?" Troy sighed, finally looking up at Gabriella with an impassive expression.

"Well, the fact that you've been limping, not wanting to go home, acting very un-Troy, and not to mention that bruise, that I know for a fact, was not playing from soccer. I want to know what's really going on. Is it your dad?" There, she said it.

Troy had initiated a stare off that also -clear as day- held a flick of anger and defense behind his blue eyes.

"You know Gabriella, not everything is about you." Troy bit out. She couldn't know the truth, even though she had figured it out, much to Troy's horror. He knew, he just knew, she would tell her aunt and a huge problem would start. He didn't want all that. He didn't need more to worry about. Hell, even his other friends hadn't known the truth. Although Gabriella would help out of good intention, he knew it'd become messy, especially with his dad.

Gabriella was caught off with Troy's reaction, and became defensive herself. "I never said it was about me, Troy." She whispered. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I'm worried about you, and I know you're hiding something. I know something is wrong." She hurt for her best friend, and the boy she has secretly grown in love with since that summer of 2006.

"Gabriella, back off." Troy started to gather his things and moved to leave. Her insatiable attitude was annoying him to the max at that point. She never knew when to stop.

Gabriella grabbed his lower arm and held on as tightly as she could without hurting him. He was physically stronger than her, and that's why she was even more afraid of him leaving; not out of anger but the fear of what would happen if he went back home. "Troy, please. We've always told each other everything. You have no idea how worried I am!" She hated to pull the next card, but she did. "I-I've already lost my parents. I can't handle losing someone that's important to me again, and I know that there's a big chance of that happening if you go home, right? Please, please don't do that to me Troy. I can't lose my best friend, please." Gabriella pleaded with tears in her eyes. To say Gabriella had issues concerning loss and abandonment would be an understatement, and Troy was aware of that. Without turning around, Troy contemplated what his next move would be. He knew he could tell Gabriella anything, and if he was being honest with himself, he wanted to tell someone, he was so tired of keeping everything that his father was doing in the dark, he was tired of hurting. He finally turned around to see Gabriella with tears falling down her face. She was terrified, and he had caused that.

Troy sighed ready to release the secret he had hidden. "He's drunk all the time Gab." He admitted in a soft, defeated voice. "He doesn't mean it or remember it, I'm sure. But he just yells and yells and tries to hurt me and sometimes he trashes the house. He's just under a lot of stress. I know he doesn't mean to hurt me."

Gabriella's worst fears had been confirmed. "Troy ...he's still hurting you. Regardless. You can't go back there…"

"Gabriella, seriously it's okay, it'll pass he just needs time." Gabriella just stared back at Troy with disbelief and uncertainty.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this Gabriella, you have to promise me. I'm trusting you not to say anything." The air had between the two best friends had grown intense and there was a shift in the room as Gabriella avoided all eye contact as Troy fiercely tried to catch her eyes for the confirmation that she would say nothing. His heart clenched out of fear that his best friend wouldn't be able to do the one thing he needed her to do. "Gabriella, promise me." Troy demanded, towering over Gabriella hoping some sort of intimidation would go through to her, however she now stared at her feet.

"Troy, honey…" Gabriella's aunt's voice rang through his ears and his eyes shut in betrayal. Apparently Gabriella had asked her aunt to listen in during their confrontation to confirm what was needed to be intervened and figured out.

Troy glared at Gabriella in anger and disappointment. "Wow… never pegged you for a traitor."

Gabriella finally looked at him. "I'm sorry Troy. I had to." She said meekly.

"Gabriella, let me talk to Troy for a second." Gabriella rushed out of the room while Troy still had his back to her aunt.

The intervention went a lot differently than he had expected. After a two hour conversation, Gabriella's aunt and Troy had talked about what had happened and how Gabriella and her would come up with a plan with Troy in order to get his dad help and how Troy could choose to stay with his mom who lived two states away or with them temporarily while this whole process would be set to motion.

He then thought of his best friend who he had spoken out of anger to. Little did he know, she had probably saved him from more trauma and beatings. He felt safe and hopeful that things would be okay. This was big; he didn't feel alone anymore. He felt sorry about how he had reacted towards her. Troy looked up at Aunt Ava. "I should probably talk to her."

Aunt Ava hummed in agreement and kissed his the top of his head. "She's in the backyard. Don't stay out too late. Curfew still stands."

"Got it. And aunt Ava?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Thank you." Aunt Ava smiled in response.

Gabriella sat outside on the porch swing, needed air after what just happened hours ago, still feeling overwhelmed. Troy seeked her and stood behind her for a while, much to her oblivion, before he cleared his throat. "This seat taken?" Troy's voice seemed less strained and a bit more relieved.

Gabriella slowly looked over at him and shook her head, then retreated to look down to her hands fumbling on her lap; a habit she always did when she felt some sort of anxiety.

Troy slowly walked over closer to her and sat next to her in silence, looking straight ahead. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't need the cold and refreshing air after a couple hours worth of tears and frustration talking to her aunt.

"I'm sorry." Troy whispered into the night air and looked at her fumbling hands putting his own over hers to stop her anxious habit. "I shouldn't have called you a traitor."

Gabriella shook her head. "You don't need to apologize, I get it...and I'm sorry, but I had to say something." Gabriella replied in a soft tone.

Gabriella always seemed to understand and get Troy, no matter the circumstances. He was thankful for that, she was a true friend. He pulled her arm until she leaned her head on his shoulder and leaned his head on top of hers. "Thank you, Gab." He never wanted to lose her. If only life were in their favor.

Troy and Gabriella had gone through the test of time for the most part, but little did they know their time was almost up. As some may expect best friends to do, both Troy and Gabriella moved out of sunny California to pursue their education in New York, attending NYU. The pair were over the moon at the chance to be able to go to the same school as their best friend. However, if Gabriella was being honest, the biggest reason she followed Troy to New York was the slim chance and hope that maybe Troy would see her as more than someone he could vent about the girls he hit on and watch reruns of The Office with. Unfortunately, it never happened. It had killed Gabriella every time she saw the boy she had fallen in love with plant kisses on the many girls he dated.

Things had gotten potentially worse for Gabriella as Troy finally seemed to have a steady girlfriend for seven months. In those seven months, Troy unapologetically had neglected Gabriella. Her birthday, the day she hurt the most when her parents died, and bailing on hangouts that were planned in two weeks in advance. At times, she really needed him, he wouldn't pick up his phone. He of course did feel guilt when those situations occurred, but he knew Gabriella would understand, she always did. Plus, he was very much infatuated with his new girlfriend, Aliza, who truly was good to him and others, which made Gabriella's self-esteem fall through the ground. She'd never be good enough for him. She wasn't what he was looking for and it destroyed her. It wasn't until Nikki had gotten a rare phone call from Troy in which she found out he didn't mean as much to her as she thought. She listened to the conversation that set this whole downfall in motion.

"Can I be honest with you Troy? I don't know why, maybe it's a jealous girlfriend thing...no.. . it probably is, but I really don't like it when you talk about Gabriella."

Gabriella furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"Yeah, I kind of caught onto that, and I'm really sorry Liz, I should have been more considerate of that. It's not cool."

"I mean there's just so much history with you two. You guys are best friends, and I totally get that, that's important, but sometimes...I really do wish she wasn't in your life."

This took Gabriella by total surprise, and she desperately hoped that Troy would defend her.

He stayed silent for a while. "You're right… we do have a history. But, it's not like that anymore Liz. I mean yeah we're friends but she's not like you at all. She's not my girlfriend, and it will never be like that between us. You're all I've truly got and I wouldn't want it any other way." "Plus...I just feel like I really owe her. Her family took me in, they took care of me when I had a problem with my dad. Plus, she's been through some really tough stuff, she's lost a lot of people. I don't want her to get the idea that she'll lose me, but that's honestly really it babe. I promise."

_I just feel like I really owe her...We'll never be like that…you're all I've got…she's not like you at all_

Was this a friendship made out of guilt? She hated pity and did her best to keep up a head strong personality, and hearing this crushed all of the patience and heart she had for him. The last time she felt this crushed is when she lost her parents, except maybe...this time it hurt worse because she not only felt grief, she felt betrayed. She ended the call, and then called the one person who has brought her unconditional love since the first day she moved to California. Her brothers had moved onto university and different cities. It was just Aunt Ava. She needed her, and only her at this point; The phone rang twice before Aunt Ava picked up.

"Gabriella, honey! How are you? You know, I haven't heard from you in a while, Missy." Gabriella stayed silent and put her knuckles in her mouth to bite down to prevent her from sobbing through the phone.

"Gabriella?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a sob she's been holding in ever since she escaped into her room. All the emotions regarding Cameron's conversation with Olivia had hit her at once.

"Gabby, sweetheart, talk to me what's going on?"

"Aunt Ava...please...I want to come home. I don't want to be here anymore. I wanna come home, I need you." She sobbed. Gabriella wanted to be held in that moment by the one person who she felt could bring her some peace.

Aunt Ava took a breath. "Honey, aren't you supposed to graduate in two weeks?" She replied softly.

Gabriella at this point could care less. She had gotten all of her credits that were needed. She was set for graduation but that did not mean she had to attend the ceremony. She wanted to get out of the city she had grown to despise.

"Please Aunt Ava, please." She pleaded desperately.

"Okay honey, okay. Let's figure this out." Gabriella nodded her head although her aunt couldn't see. She was finally going home.

Shit. Troy looked at his call history when he figured out that he had butt dialed Gabriella, and realized she possibly, most likely, heard the conversation he had with Aliza. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his car keys before heading to her apartment to face what he hoped wouldn't happen.

As Troy climbed the steps to her apartment, his insides twisted and his thoughts seemed to have finally caught up to him. He really messed up. He came to the revelation that he had been a terrible friend the past couple of months, especially since he got with Aliza. He'd missed special occasions that she would never forget if the roles were reversed. He'd been an ass and he really needed to apologize before something he feared would happen; losing her. He knocked on the door repeatedly of her apartment and Gabriella's housemate had opened the door. She looked shocked and uncertain. "Troy…" she breathed.

"Kara, um is Gab here?"

"Troy…"

"What?" he edged.

"Now is really not a good time for Gabriella, I think you should give her some space."

What the hell? Who was she to say that? Gabriella was his best friend and he had a right to know if something was wrong, especially because he had a big clue as to what was wrong. He got a feeling that Kara also knew what had happened.

"Kara, let me talk to her." Troy commanded. He usually didn't bring out his dominant side, unless absolutely necessary, like now.

"Troy, you need to leave. It's for the best." She retaliated.

This had angered Troy. A part of him despised when people told him what to do, reminding him of how his father had ordered him to do things once upon a time and punished him if he didn't do them correctly. He shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts. He knew Kara wouldn't budge so he shoved himself inside the cozy compartment moving around the tiny girl, and busted the door open into his best friend's room.

Gabriella looked up, flinching at the loud noise. Shock, then dread filled her body as Troy stared at her, her empty room, then the suitcase she was in the middle of packing.

"Gabby, I'm sorry, I-" Kara apologized for letting Troy in. Gabriella gestured her not to worry with a small smile, in which Kara decided to give the two space. She even had a feeling that all hell was going to break loose and stayed in the living room just in case Gabriellai needed her.

Troy closed the door with the back of his foot, stepping further into her room.

"Where are you going?" Troy gestured to her suitcase, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Troy was the last person Gabriella thought she would see, even if he realized she had heard the conversation she was never supposed to hear. Gabriella decided not to answer his question.

She sighed in annoyance and frustration. "What are you doing here Troy?"

"What, I can't see my best friend?" He joked, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room.

Gabriella at this point had decided she was going to play the petty card. As terrible as it may be, she wanted him to regret and hurt, after what he had put her through.

"Well, it's obvious that you don't need homework help or advice, seeing as how you've had a solid girlfriend, for wow, seven months, who knew you could last that long?"

He knew she was trying to hurt him. He deserved it, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"You heard the conversation between me and Liz, didn't you?" He cut straight to the point.

"What do you think Troy?" Gabriella shot him a glare.

"Gab, I didn't mean what I said, I was just reassuring Liz-" He tried.

"What exactly were you assuring her of? That our friendship was based off of guilt? That she's the only person you have?" Gabriella bit out.

No, no, no. "Gab, come on, it's not like that at all. You know that. I admit that was really wrong of me to say and is farthest from the truth. We-we've been friends for so long. _Best friends_." Troy emphasized.

Gabriella finally looked up at Troy, in which Troy saw the tears that had gathered in her eyes and her shaking form. She was hurting.

Gabriella just shook her head. "We haven't been best friends for a long time, Troy."

He started to panic more after her statement. There weren't many things that could phase Troy, however, what Gabriella had just said had scared him terribly.

"Gab, please…"

"Don't call me that Troy. Please, just go. I don't want you here." Gabriella's voice broke off. Part of that was a lie, but the deeper meaning consisted of how much it physically hurt to have this conversation, possibly knowing that this might be where ties are severed.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Troy firmly stated. "You never answered my question, where are you going?" Troy raised his voice slightly in desperation.

"I'm leaving NYU." She mumbled

"What?" Troy said in disbelief. "We're graduating in two weeks, Gabriella."

"I'll still be a graduate. Doesn't mean I have to attend the ceremony." She mumbled.

Troy felt like this conversation was heading nowhere. So he asked the question that laid on the tip of hit tongue.

"Are you leaving because of what I said?" Gabriella just stared past him with tears falling down her face. He's losing her.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Gabriella replied.

"Gabriella," he emphasized. "You're wrong. We _are_ best friends. Have been. Always will be. I was stupid to say those things. I'll talk to Liz, make more time, whatever we need to do. I need you to let me fix this Gab, I'm not losing you." Tears started to well up in Troy's eyes as the consequences of his actions were catching up to him.

"This isn't easy for me Troy, trust me."

"Then why are you doing this!" Troy exclaimed clueless and frustrated. If she really did care about him she would fight to fix this and wouldn't just give up. They've been through so much together. Troy was terrified of the idea that his actions were going to end the relationship he cherished so much, despite what his actions had shown. He was desperate. Why was she giving up?

Gabriella sat on her bed, pressing her palms to her eyes and cried.

Troy noticed her hands were shaking. _No. _Troy went on his knees in front of Gabriella and took her shaking hands into his and fisted them together with his, despite her reluctance and resistance. "Gab, look at me. Please."

Gabriella finally raised her head to look at his pleading, teary eyes which just made her hiccup with emotion.

"Don't let my stupidity and mistakes ruin this. I'll fix this. I promise you. It'll be fine." Troy stated with defiance.

Gabriella then put on a stoic face and looked Troy straight in the eyes. "You don't owe me anything Troy, just because we took you in. You have plenty of people here. You don't need me. You'll be fine."

Troy closed his eyes and his lips straightened into a thin line. It hit him that was what killed Gabriella and had hurt her the most. She hated pity. She felt betrayed. Stray tears fell down his eyes. He might have ended the most consistent and caring friend he ever really had. He knew Gabriella couldn't forgive him easily, but Christ, she had to eventually, she had to try.

"Gabby, your aunt is outside waiting for you." Kara said knocking on the door.

No.

"Bye, Troy." She cried out weakly, wiping her tears before grabbing her suitcase and rushing out of the room.

"Gabriella!" Cameron followed her out, right behind her, and grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. "It wasn't like that, I promise Gab. You have to believe me." He begged

"Gabby, sweetheart, let's go." Aunt Ava looked as distraught as we both were. Gabriella rushed into the elevator. Troy was about to follow until Aunt Ava put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Troy, give her time. She's hurt right now. Hopefully, she'll come around soon. She needs to gather herself."

Troy's heart was hurting. He knew that's what she needed, and Troy had to accept it.

"I screwed up Aunt Ava. I didn't mean it, I swear. Please just let me talk to her." Troy painted with teary eyes. Aunt Ava was confused as to what had happened, but she knew they both needed each other and in time it would be okay again with the two, or at least that's what she had hoped for both of the kids she adored.

"It's gonna be okay honey. You focus on what you need to get done, and once everything is settled. Maybe we can work this out." She said putting a hand on his cheek. Troy leaned into it, closing his eyes with agony. The bitter thought that he may have lost the closest thing he had to a real family and his best friend.


End file.
